Vera
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: She had fight in her, and maddness. All hidden yet all in view - this just attracted the mad man. She became his with one meeting and now ... he won't ever let her go. Whether she likes it or not. Joker/OC
1. Prologue

Despite owning the DVD I own nothing else :( but my OC Vera.  
But please comment and tell me what you think it's my first Batman fanfic and I have loads more ideas so any advice on how to make the characters more realistic would be appreciated. :)

* * *

Vera's POV

It was a simple day, I was at work and just trying to keep the world going to hell. You see I'm part of the GPD as a sniper, and at the moment I am sitting in the window of the closest apartment where the mayor shall give his speech. I was with seven other men who were all trained like me to be the best with shooting from a distance for occasions like this.  
We had about an hour to go before the Mayor would arrive to make his speech along with the other important figures.  
Hearing a loud bang was what distracted me and my fellow snipers, looking around was the most terrifying thing I ever did. There stood The Joker. In his deep purple suit, light blue shirt with hexagons on, his deep green vest and green cubed tie in silk. Gulping it took moments for me and my fellow officers to act. We started shooting but that ended the moment the target opened his blazer revealing the silk lining with a bomb attached making us all stop in fear. His Lackeys soon swarmed the room grabbing us and for the others, were stripped as the man who was holding me looked confused. "Us, boss this is a woman. What should I do?" His voice shook as did his hands, he was scared.  
"Well, well. Hello _beautiful_!" He said shoving his gloved hand through his lime hair pushing it back over his head.  
"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I was taught not to lie." I grit out before elbowing the man who was holding me and grabbing his arm before pulling it over my shoulder using his weight against him and throwing him at the wall effectively knocking the poor sod out.  
Turning towards the Joker I saw him grinning at his lackey's misfortune before he clapped his hands animatedly and skipped towards me as i flinched back before hitting the window that I was manning before our little intrusion.  
"well dollface arent you the little fighter!" He said as he started laughing hysterically before his arm shot out gripping my neck and press his body against mine pinning me as automatically my hands went to his but he grabbed those too pinning them above my head.  
"you see I just _love_ a little fight in the kittens, it shows they have claws. and real _potential_!" He cackled as my face whitened before I attempted shifting and kicking.  
"you see! your _just_ proving your worth. _But_ I cant have you ruining our little ... _initiation_ ceremony for my dear friend the mayor!" He said humming as his voice deepened making me try gulping, but the grip on my throat prevented that.  
I tried kicking him again getting him in the ankle, but it was too light to do damage and just made him cackle.  
"Hmm, well im not loosing you _kitten_," He looked down at my ID badge and grinned. "Vera Linkin, unique and different. Well kitten don't feel obligated to have nightmares for my benefit will **you**?" He asked darkly as he released my hands and grabbed something that a now uniformed lackey held to him, a handkerchief which was firmly planted over my mouth and nose making me gasp and writh to his pleasure before everything went black.  
The last thing I remembered was his high-pitched laughter and vibrations around my body as my limp form collapsed against the Joker as he held me laughing before everything faded...


	2. Chapter 1

Despite owning the DVD's I own nothing, sadly.

Vera's POV

An annoying buzzing was what woke me up, it slowly cleared with my mind almost in sync but everything was still blurry in my mind. Though as I heard _that _laugh my mind sharpened greatly making me jolt and this resulted in me falling of what felt like a bed and onto a freezing floor making me squeak lightly.

"_Look_ who's uh awake!" The Jokers shrill voice once more invaded my senses and I attempted to jump up and get a view of the surroundings but a heavy weight that landed on my chest made my motions freeze as I glanced up for the first time and saw the black holes of the Jokers eyes as he was kneeling on me. I groaned as I shuffled and tried moving but he was too heavy.

"You mind getting off!" I growled as he laughed eerily making me involuntary gulp making his chuckle turn more sinister.

"In fact kitten, I _do _mind as this is uh actually quite _comfortable_!" he giggled as he leaned his face closer to mine making me try and pull away though, all I managed to do was hit my head against the cold floor making him grin again.

"How was the _uh_ nap?" He asked lightly with a threatening undertone under his makeup.

"A bit premature if honest" I growled repressing my fear of the new king of crime.

He just burst out laughing as if I said the best joke ever. "Oh kitten, that is uh just the reason I chose _you _to join me. You see, you follow orders. But do you uh ever think _why_?" He started one of his famous speeches making me shrink slightly.

"Depends" I said reluctantly, I did my job which was following orders and when I looked into the target, such as the Joker I made sure that it was absolutely necessary to target the person and make sure they can't be taken alive somehow.

"Well think. I'm a guy and within a week I have all but brought uh Gotham to its knees, made the whole city question me and _everything_ they have believed in, like the uh _batman_. You see he destroys lives like the mobs and criminals and never thinks of _why _they are doing the crime. And neither he nor anyone knows me_, I am truly unpredictable_ unlike everything in this city and that's why I uh manage to change so much with a few little uh drums of gasoline, guns and uh … words. I can undo this world because I am the _odd one out_." Unfortunately I could understand his logic, everything was the same in the city every day the same repetitive system and nobody even knows it.

"I see your point, but killing people won't do anything but the criminals may have committed the crime for unknown reasons but they still did it and they had a choice whether they believe it or not." I said after a moment of tense silence. Which he broke laughing, of course making me jump though not far as he was still sitting on me.

"Kitten you need to see this all from uh a view like _mine_. We should be able to do what we want easy and simple the criminals being put away will destroy everything in its own time! Uh the _police _will have less to do and be let go as will the insurance all in all my _uh view is more fun!" _ He chuckled laughing.

"_Everybody_, kitten plans something in their life, their day their uh job. All I'm doing is showing everything can _uh change .That!_ In one l_ittle_ bullet is the choice to change everybody and **that** is what I do!" His voice turned malicious and made me shiver and I fought my own mind because I actually understood his view and that is not a good view to have.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC Vera.

Vera's POV

"Still. What you do and how you go about it is wrong! You have no right to decide who lives, dies and how people live. If this is all a mistake or wrong like you say - it just means Gotham will evolve and progress!" I sneered as one of his hands played with some of my stray hairs falling from my pony tail.

"Hmm. Don't worry kitten, you uh will see _my_ way soon enough. THEN you can willingly join my uh side until then you will be here in your uh new room _or_ with _me_!" He chuckled before tugging my hair making me groan slightly from the unexpected pain shooting down my head.

"I will never join you willingly!" I gasped as his free arm elbowed me in the ribs, most likely that will bruise.

"Well, uh _dollface_, I happen to know a few _techniques_ on how to break a person so for your uh benefit you might want to change those little ... views of yours." He growled in my ear, his voice had changed going lower until it was almost animalistic.

Then in a flourish of purple he stood using the hand which was previously stroking my hair to yank me up by the base of my neck.

"Let's go shopping!" He giggled ecstatically.

My eyes widened unsure of what the hell was wrong with this guy. Mentally face palming I remembered who it was!

"...What are we shopping for?" I asked curious yet cautious while he dragged me to the only door in the small room and yanking me through it.

Once we were in a dark hallway which looked as though belonged to a old factory, the Joker pulled a black strip of fabric out before blinding me with it - he only chuckled at my attempts to bat him away.

"Don't want you seeing our little uh _home_ do we kitten?" He murmured in my ear letting his rotten breath fa over my neck and waft to my nose, repressing a cringe he grabbed both my hands before a cold pressure closed around them.

After handcuffing me he tossed me on his shoulder making me bounce with every step painfully on his shoulder bone but he giggled at every pained groan which fell from my lips.

"I can walk!" I yelled in annoyance but he merely snickered before a cold air brushed over me, as I had been working I had a black pair of trousers on, white blouse with a tank top underneath and bullet proof vest.

When I was asleep he must have removed my vest and blouse as I was clad only in my trousers and tank top, meaning I was vulnerable to the cold weather which was surrounding Gotham in its warning of autumn.

"You never said what we were shopping for..." I mumbled trying to think if there would be a chance to escape.

"I need a few more items for my little _group_, and you my little kitten need some clothes as _you will_ be with us a while!" I could hear the smug grin in his voice which sent shivers down my spine from the possessive tone which held throughout the short cluster of words.

I was scared to ask but needed to.

"And...where will I store these items? Where can I shower? I can't stay with you!" I snarled trying to get him to see a little flaw in his plan (despite how unlikely it seemed).

"Don't worry ma men are uh upgrading your room while we _fetch_ some things for you!" He laughed before I was tossed in a car seat and a buckle was yanked over my chest making me gasp when his hand squeezed my thigh.

"Time to go!" He snickered slamming my door closed, I tried to open the door with difficulty from my cuffed hands only to find the car door had been locked.


	4. Chapter 3

I Own nothing of the dark knight, batman ect. I wish I did but... I dont :(  
Please thank 0Kuro Tenshi0 for going through the chapter and editing the grammer and detail! :)

Vera's POV

After the Jokers chaotic driving - which I'm certain led to over twelve car crashes (if my hearing was right), we finally pulled to a stop.

"Come on my little kitten, ya need some more, uh, clothes!" He giggled but I could hear a slight threat in his voice should I cause trouble for him.

I gulped, but had no choice as he had grasped my wrist before unbuckling my seatbelt; once I had been yanked from the van, I felt myself once more being tossed over the Joker's shoulder.

I heard a loud bang, and before I knew it, I had been placed on my feet again, spun around and had the blindfold removed and my hands unbound.

Looking around, I saw we were in a 24 hour shopping mall, and considering there was so little people it was likely that it was very late, which left the place bare of all life other then myself and the Joker.

I vaguely noticed some henchmen standing at the entrance of the foreign mall, but I had been spun around by the grinning clown and pulled aimlessly along behind him.

I was scared, no doubt, yet very curious; I did see the Joker's point, but I also knew my own point I had believed since a young age and it was a very hard concept to just change my whole view on life within 24 hours like the Joker wanted of me.

"What do ya want to get first?" The Joker snickered as I glanced around looking for any little detail that would announce where I was. I still didn't know where the hell I was.

"Uh...I...I don't know?" I had no idea how long I was to be held by the Joker, nor what he wanted me to wear, or if I could actually choose my own clothing...

"Hahaha, well kitten, I would be glad to help ya choose some exiciting new clothing!" The Joker grinned whilst winking.

Moments after he announced this, he had held my hand and wrapped his purple gloved hand around mine and pulled me roughly towards a small shop at the back of the mall; upon closer inspection, I scrambled slightly only to freeze at the dangerous grin the erupted over the Jokers face.

He had brought me to a lingerie shop.

I gulped while slightly protesting, "I am NOT going in there with you!" I growled, which I was sure nobody could decipher, though he turned on his heel abruptly actually having understood my defiant words.

"What was that kitten?" He snarled while backing me into a electronic poster board cornering me, I couldn't even run as his hand had tightened over mine the moment I muttered the word not.

"Well, kitten you don't have to be there conciouss, I would be uh, delighted to play dress up with ya!" He grinned with malicous intent while pressing his entire body into mine making little mountain like gooseflesh cover my bare arms.

I automatically tried to use my training on him. TRIED being the main word here, as soon as I even attempted it my head was yanked back harshly by the roots of my hair and a small hand knife was flush against my mouth.

"What was that you were attempting kitten?" He growled while pressing the blade further into the corner of my mouth causing shiver to spill down my spine and me to shudder in fear.

I tried kicking him in the groin as a instinct when threatened.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Thats why I chose you to be mine kitten, so much fight in you my little Vera!" He whispered in my ear making small tears leap to the corner in my eyes as his darkened eyes lit up with a possesive glint that made me freeze.

I tried to deny belonging to him, but he had thrust his lips against mine, no doubt smearing his red garish face paint over my slightly chapped lips.

His tongue was rough and hard as it was tasting every crevice of my mouth as I was too shocked to even comprehend fighting him or denying his advances.

I slowly relaxed and shivered, but in fear or pleasure I didn't know...


	5. Chapter 4

I own it on DVD but other then that nothing but my OC Vera.

Vera POV:

After the Jokers little act on kissing me in the middle of the abandoned mall I was practically frozen motionless much to his amusement.

Giggling, and in a much happier mood then he was just minutes ago he began dragging me dazedly towards the little lingerie shop. Just as I had pulled from my daze I was in the store with the Joker flicking threw corsets, bras and other underwear - mostly in purple, green and red before freezing.

"What are your sizes ma lit-tle Vera?" He asked me airily that made me blush and freeze in my little attempts to remove my hand from his grip.

"I am not awnsering that!" I murmered whilst blushing a tomato red in embarissment.

Grinning he swung me around and into his arms before leaning in to my ear to whisper:

"I am not again-st looking at your current clothes uh I act-ually would lovee to explore buT I am not sure you are ready for thaT point in our uh... relationship!" He giggles in his scratchy voice while awaiting my choice, I tell him or he will strip me down for his own amusement to get the knowledge himself.

"...Size 8, and my bra size is 34E!" I blurted out quickly before I lost my confidence, modesty or my self respect collapsed, though my blush darkened (if possible) as he made a noise of approvement.

"Nice!" He purred winking at my blush mockingly before he leafed threw the bra's of his liking, he let me go with a vague shooing motion,I was hopefully thinking it was a moment to escape only to see a couple of armed clowns stood in the doorway blocking it off facing outside so nobody would walk in without their consent.

Frowning I nervously looked around the room, jumping when I saw the deer like woman behind the counter watching the Joker and myself with an intense glare.

Looking to my feet a little ashamed that I couldn't hurt the clown gaurds and try to escape because of the civillian in the immediate area I sighed and thumbed over some of the beautifullly designed bra sets much like the Joker was doing - but I wasn't only focused on his primary colours and instead I looked at black, cream, blue and basically every colour apart from purple and green.

A leather gloved hand swiped some of my selections away to which he shoved into a large carrier bag with the store logo displayed over the front. I frowned but wisely said nothing assuming she was giving us a five finger discount in exchange for her life.

"WelL my little Vera! I thinK we have enough for uh ... now atleasT, next we need uh more clothes!" He giggled while handing the bag to a third clown I never noticed who was already holding three other bags, I assume the Joker went all out with choosing my underwear because he only swiped about 5 sets from me.

"I think... think thats enough shopping for now..." I murmered scared about the other bags that would end up in 'my' room back at the Joker's base.

"Don'T be silly mY little Vera! We nee-d you to have a litt-le make over!" He excaimed in laughter before grabbing my arm and dragging me further away from the store as he began changing directions towards another shop for him to raid.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing other then my OC Vera.

Vera:

I moaned quietly at the store's the Joker dragged me into, I was pulled through at least six shops and the Joker's henchmen had at least five bags of clothes, shoes even make up from each shop.

He was a shopaholic, thankfully though he didn't make me try on the various clothes he saw and wanted me to wear.

When he claimed we were done he playfully danced me down the mall well ... until a large bat dressed man appeared like magic.

"The baTman! How nice of you to uh... drop in!" The Joker giggled out as batman dropped down threw the glass roof making it rain tiny shards of glass and the henchmen (who had been depositing the shopping bags in the van as we went.) jump into action, they leapt at the armored man while the Joker pulled out his favoured knife and dragged me roughly towards the exit.

I frightfully tried protesting, until he twisted the knife in a way that showed me he wasn't in the mood.

"Now now-ah, lets not make a mistaKe my lit-tle Vera..." He drawled warningly.

His voice sent fear tingle down my spine practically moving the disks in a unknown dance. I was skidding across the glossed floor as his pace was too fast for me to keep up with him. Only when a blurred object spun in the air and made the Joker stop did my knees buckle from the sudden stop.

Barking a laugh out Joker grabbed my shoulder and used it and my wrist to pull me up violently into his chest where he then wrapped his arms over my waist pinning my trembling arms to my sides and his other twisted his knife mockingly as he faced down his opponent.

Gulping at the fury I saw in the vigilantes eyes and shivering from the suffocating grip from the villain I tried doing the math in my head about whether I could use one of the defense tactics on the Joker without being cut or hurt, but I wouldn't be able to get far before his fast reflexes caught me.

"Let the girl go Joker." A rumbling voice floated over the cackling of the Joker.

"Why-ah would I do that? She's my little ... peT" The Joker announced almost offended that he was asked to let me go.

"She's a human girl with a family and home. Not your loyal dog." Batman murmered as though he were thinking deeply while his black eyes flicked back and forth between mine and my captors.

"Oh I KNOW she's uh not loYal. Yet. But ah thats where I can corrupT her lit-tle mind brake her consistanT life into learning my les-son! She will learN and she is ah my little pet. She's uh MINE." The Joker laughed out, highly amused at the argument to release me.

I grasped the situation suddenly as a rare thing happened, my eyes watered for the first time ever in ten years as it hit me that I might never get free, I might belong to the Joker for the rest of my life with nothing apart from him to converse and have proper contact with.

"Let her go, she doesn't belong to you." Batman announced loudly, almost as if he saw my internal arguement and wanted to talk not only to the Joker but to me, his own way of saying my life is mine and the Joker can't own me. That he will help me no matter what, his eyes looked stern but set. He had his mind made up about not only the Joker but me.

I smiled a tiny amount which I barely registered until the Joker tutted at me harshly and held me tighter making me release a gasp of shock and pain.

"Now noW. Don'T be putting wrongful Idea-s in my lit-tle pets heaD." The Joker sneered concealing anger before clicking his tongue and stepping back while yanking me with him as a few of his henchmen sprung on batman at the discreet signal.

Before I knew what had hapened I was in the Joker's arms being carried by my waist as he almost skipped to the van which had been driven around to the nearest exit with the door already open to the back, to which I was tossed roughly in as the Joker followed climbing into the back angrily slamming the door closed as the masked henchman slammed his foot on the accelorator making the final escape. 


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing but my OC Vera.

Vera POV:

I gulped at the tense silence as the henchman drove quietly back to the base. The Joker had been silent watching me intensely obviously in thought, when we finally got back to the base the Joker grasped my hand as fast as lightening before pulling me threw what was a large warehouse, he let me see where we were.

He wasn't ever letting me go. And by letting me see the where we were he was inadvertadly telling me that I wasn't going anywhere. Looking at our joined hands I simply followed his lead, he had his hand actually wrapped around mine like we were a couple. Gulping I paid little attention to the large ground floor which was a living room, kitchen and dining room in one but around the room was large crates, bags and other things I didn't have the nerve to fully pay attention to.

It was only when he had pulled me up the stairs and pulled me threw a door I hadn't entered before did I pay more attention. The room was large, the walls had been messily splashed in purples of different shades and tones. In the far corner was a large pile of mattresses covered in purple, green and black pillows and blankets. On the side of the bed was a long table with a large lamp on with no light shade, a couple of knifes and a gun. At the end of the bed was a huge wardrobe with a door hanging loosely from its hinges. And other then that there was a large desk shoved randomly against a wall, two odd chairs and a blanket box which was closed.

It was the Jokers room. Gulping I allowed him to pull my wary form to the bed where he then swung me around making me yelp quietly as he then pushed me on the matress.

Blinking my eyes rapidly I watched as the silent villain crawled over me as I shuffled away. Well. Tried, he grasped my hips when I was about to be out of his reach and held me there as he almost slithered over me until he was actually straddling my quivering form.

"My lit-tle Vera..." He murmered as he leaned down until his painted face was breathing over my bare neck. "Don'T listen to the baTman, you belong to uh...ME. You are minE!" He growled possesively in my ear before I froze at the sudden brush of his lips as they drew up and down my neck.

"What are you doing?" I hestiantly asked shivering as he kept nibbling over my shoulder, up my neck and finally finishing the little nibble fest at my ear.

"Making sure you know you are uh... minE..." He growled firmly as I shivered. He clamped his hands down roughly on my arms while he applied his body weight against my chest and hips.

Fear creeped down my spine, and left goose bumps over every cm of my exposed skin.

"Wha-!" I was cut of from asking him to elaborate when he thrust his hand up from my shoulder and gripping the back of my neck and twisting it at a odd angle making me gurgle a scream.

And then, he bit me. He ripped into my neck with his teeth making sure it would be in plain sight, scar and that I would never go anywhere without him being with me in some way or another. I barely registered that I was violently shaking to try and kick him of, I only became awat that I was screaming when my throat was practically burning.

When he finally released me his already red lips were dripping in my blood, I attempted to shoot up to get away but he was still sitting on me and only laughed at my attempt. When he finally got off me my mind was too blurred to even sit up let alone run from in crazy clown.

I saw him mouth something with a mighty grin but I couldn't hear anything other then a loud ad painful buzz, he rolled his eyes before kissing me passionately on the lips smearing my own blood over them - which he then licked off making my stomach curl in disgust but my dripping blood was making me more and more uncaring of what he did.

My vision was fraying around the edges but I was aware that the Joker had returned and from what I could feel he was gently wiping my neck and then everything sort of faded out and I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I only own Vera.

Vera POV:

When I became aware of my surroundings the first thing I noticed was that my throat felt like it was on fire. Then I became distinctly aware of the fact their was a warmth surrounding my waist.

Fluttering my eyes open I drizzled my gaze around before looking down confirming the terrifying thought.

The Jokers arm was cageing my body to his, he was actually spooning me with his head nuzzled into my shoulder - where he had not bitten me. Speaking of which I felt a high foamy sensation on my shoulder alerting me to the fact that the Joker or someone had wrapped and cleaned my unneccisary wound.

Gulping I peaked around, we were still in his bed but he had now covered us both in a large purple blanket and now that I had become more accustomed to my surroundings, I was accutely aware that I was in my underwear. And so was he.

I shivered in fear before a warm breath flooded my ear making me quiver.

"Ma lit-tle Vera. WhaT are you doing uh... awaKe?" He asked me suprisingly gently.

"...Wh-why did you b-bite me?" I nervously asked while barely refraining from asking why I was in my underwear scared of his reaction.

Though my fear and avoidance of the question seemed slightly pointless as he started running his fingers up and down my ribcage while his other arm was wrapped from under my waist.

"To uh Proove you are minE." He murmered slightly distracted as he began humming in thought while his hand tickled over my sensitive flesh.

"Y-you can't just brand me! I belong to myself not you!" I squeaked in a blast of courage but the as the movements of his hands clenched into my ribcage I felt regret ebbing into my being making me gulp.

"ThaT is not uh ... branding. BuT I like the idea, anD you ARE mine. No one else can uh ... touch you. Only I own you, I can do to you whaT I see fit." He growled into my ear as his hips ground into my backside roughly.

"Why me though?!" I yelped as I squirmed trying to quickly escape his minstrations as he started shifting his now massaging hands up my sides towards my chest making me release a barely there sob.

Chuckling he grossly licked my cheek collecting the stray tears that fell without my consent.

"You are my lit-tle fighter. Follows orders and the perfeCT person to corrupt, walking threw life with a routine that uh... will always swerve in a unexpected direction. I am your uh swerve and noW I am yours BUT you are minE and sooN you will be my uh... little partner to shoW the lit-tle people of Gotham that if a military traineD woman will bend to my view then they. Stand. No. Chance." He chuckled before begining to growl and get caught up in his little speech. In a way it was good. He had stopped edging his rough hands towards my chest.

"So all I am to you is an example to show Gotham how easy it is to break a person?" I grunted as he quickly shifted us, so I was on my back with his arms caged on either side of me.

"No. Batman is my uh example. You are mine and you wilL help me - sooner or later, show Gotham it has no hoPe" He grumbled with a tone that said this conversation was over. Taking advantage of his new position over me he crept one of his legs in the middle of mine, and his hands had taken place, one grazing my shoulder sensually and the other rubbing little circles on my collar bone.

His lips smacked loudly as he leaned closer and chased my shaking head until he caught my lips in a violent kiss.

Sneaking his hands around my ribcage and now my chest he growled in obvious want - if his engorged member wasn't hint enough.

Tears welled in my eyes as he nibbled down my chin as I tried to evade his little minstrations, I pushed against his chest as hard as I could but it seemed pointless.

"DonT worry ma lit-tle Vera, I want to ah ... wait 'till your fully corrupted to take thaT little treas-ure away from you..." He moaned while nipping my collar bones and caressing the back of my neck and jaw with his almost magical hands.

I sunk deeper into the bed as the little zaps tingled throughout my body in a terrifying pleasure that I knew was wrong, but it felt so good. The way his experienced hands danced over my inexperienced body which responded much to his glee.

Little tears almost crystalised in my eyes from with holding a moan which would make me crumble.

"LeT go..." He hummed softly in my ear.

I shuddered in with held pleasure as he sucked on my earlobe which made me crash and burn in a puddle of moans.

"GooD girl..." He purred in my ear as he kissed me suprisingly gently on my trembling lips. Whimpering my body almost magnetically synced with his as he fell to his side and pulled me smugly into his warm, muscled arms.


End file.
